Sola nunca estarás
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: Con sus 8 primeros años de recuerdos perdidos, Bulma vive su vida en circunstancias muy diferentes a las que estaba destinada, lejos de todo lo que una vez vivió, disfrutó y amó. Ignorante de todo aquello, el destino le mostraría que lo que le pertenece a uno, siempre regresa. (Universo Alterno)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo un recorrido por la carretera que se hallaba junto a una hermosa montaña y sobre un bosque natural, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo comercializador de frutas y vegetales. El lugar no era muy visitado por las ciudades aledañas, solo una pequeña parte de la población era conocedora del lugar; asistentes de cocina o amas de casa residentes en la ciudad, eran quienes mayormente acudían allí en busca de alimentos frescos de temporada que se vendían desde tempranas horas, cuando los comerciantes zonales abrían sus puestos.

La escasa presencia de efectivo policial se debía a lo pacífico de sus habitantes y lo alejado que se encontraba de la ciudad más cercana, que era _West City_. Pero cierto día, esa paz terminó.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

El moreno alto caminaba de un lado a otro terminando de calmarse, se asomó a la única ventana del cuartucho donde había hecho su vivienda temporal para confirmar que era tiempo de partir. Con el atardecer de fondo, se pasó una mano sobre su frente quitando un molesto mechón, y de paso ajustando la cinta negra que sujetaba su cabello en una pequeña cola. Miró su reflejo con decisión, como si así pudiera enfundarse de una buena dosis de valor; y apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para maldecirse por haber hecho tratos con gente que no debía. Ese había sido el detonante de sus problemas.

Cogiendo la única maleta que había sobre la cama, partió a recoger a su hijo. Activó la cápsula de su coche, tiró la maleta a la parte trasera y se dispuso a conducir, durante un breve momento en el que miró su reflejo por el retrovisor, la culpa lo invadió. Se maldijo nuevamente sabiendo que lo que tenía pensado hacer, solo agregaría otro problema más a su caótica vida. Pero el tiempo se le había acabado junto con las oportunidades. Era por el bien de su hijo, se recordó.

Deteniéndose en un cruce aun con el auto encendido, hizo sonar el claxon dos veces y esperó hasta ver una menuda figura salir corriendo de un callejón. El niño de 8 años subió al acompañante con una expresión molesta en su rostro y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿No saludarás a tu padre, Yamcha?

—Hola —respondió cortante, mirando a la calle por la ventanilla.

El hombre siguió conduciendo. —Ya veo, sigues enfadado por haberte dejado allí, ¿no? —La semana anterior le había surgido un trabajo que podría dotarle con lo suficiente para comer bien durante una semana, por lo que tuvo que dejar a su hijo bajo el cuidado de un viejo amigo suyo.

—Sabes que detesto ese lugar, padre; tu amigo es un completo idiota que solo trae mujeres. Te dije que no sería un estorbo si te acompañaba, y además estoy hambriento... —acusó, y como si su estómago quisiera darle la razón, rugió.

—No podía irme a trabajar dejándote solo, Yamcha. De todas formas me fue bien en el trabajo, por lo que podremos permitirnos comer algo delicioso estos días —lo miró de reojo sonriendo por primera vez. Nuevamente se concentró en el camino, podrían parar a cenar un momento antes de continuar su trayecto fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Es enserio? —exclamó con alegría el pequeño —¡gracias, padre!

—Te dije que me llamaras Papá... —murmuró, pero su hijo ya no le prestaba atención pensando en los platillos que probaría dentro de poco.

El sonido del bosque natural al otro lado de la vía por donde transitaban los vehículos que deseaban aventurarse por esos lares, quedaba opacado por el motor de un clásico vehículo gris fabricado por una empresa conocida a nivel mundial, que era conducido a velocidad constante y con moderación.

Magno dio otro sorbo a su bebida energética luchando contra un nuevo bostezo, estaba cansado. Después de cenar con su hijo en un restaurante zonal consiguió un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero había tenido que escapar del hotel cuando aun estaba oscuro para evitar que los vieran, así partieron retomando su viaje. No se había detenido desde entonces, por lo que había dormido poco. Todo lo contrario de su hijo que seguía roncando en la parte trasera.

Los tonos del cielo empezaban a aclararse, no debía faltar mucho para llegar, dedujo.

Justo al final del tramo recto, antes de girar en una curva donde subiría la pendiente que lo acercaría a su destino, el moreno visualizó las luces de un vehículo muy atrás.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña, encontrándola aun dormida sobre su cómoda y rosada cama. Se sentó a su lado, y la cubrió mejor con su frazada de fresitas. Por un momento pensó en partir sola, pero su pequeña había insistido tanto en acompañarla el día anterior que no pudo negarse, después de todo, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Con suavidad, pasó una mano por los cabellos turquesa de su hija. —Bulmita... despierta, cariño. Es hora de irnos —palmeó sobre su espalda, despertándola.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó soñolienta mientras se sentaba.

—¿Aun quieres acompañarme a mi lugar de provisiones secreto, o quieres seguir descansando cariño? —la niña se desperezó por completo y terminó de limpiar su baba caída.

—¡Es verdad! Tenemos que salir pronto, tengo que cambiarme... —corrió fuera de su cama al baño para lavarse su carita, y regresó a cambiarse.

—Te prepararé algo para que comas mientras te vistes, cariño.

—Si, mami. Y no hagamos mucho ruido o despertaremos a papá, recuerda que es una sorpresa —hablo bajo, sin dejar de cambiarse.

—Si, amor. Le dejé a tu padre una pequeña carta en el tocador avisándole de nuestra salida, y si queremos regresar en unas horas hay que partir pronto. Te espero abajo.

Después del breve desayuno no hubo más contratiempos.

—Oye mamá, ¿qué escribiste en la carta que dejaste a papá? —Bulma preguntó terminando de comer la galleta que tenía entre sus manos. El viaje ya había iniciado, y recién se acordó de lo que le había dicho su madre mientras aún estaban en casa. Probablemente por la emoción del viaje.

—Solo le avisé de nuestra salida para que no se preocupara, cariño; y que estuviera fuera de casa hasta la cena —la mujer rubia vio como el cielo amanecía.

—¡Oh! De seguro irá al complejo para ocuparse de unos trabajos... El señor Vegeta sorprenderá a papá cuando llegue —la pequeña de ocho años sonrió divertida como si pudiera ver la escena desarrollándose en su mente. Madre e hija habían informado a los trabajadores más cercanos y al socio amigo de la familia, el señor Ouji, sobre el cumpleaños del esposo y padre, y el señor Vegeta decidió ser quien se encargaría de homenajear a su amigo mientras estaba en el complejo. Y ellas, queriendo agasajarlo igualmente, partieron temprano a las afueras de la ciudad, pues debían encontrar los mejores alimentos para preparar una magnífica cena que se realizaría en casa.

—Debí dejarle también una carta a Vegeta... —con la mirada perdida, tomó el dije de una curiosa esfera naranja donde se apreciaba dos estrellas rojas en su interior; que colgaba de su blanco cuello sujetado por un collar de plata, pensando en su querido amigo y vecino de hace años. Desde que le obsequió aquel collar para su cumpleaños número 6, Bulma siempre se aseguraba de llevarlo consigo.

—Jojojo, Bulmita, pero si tu novio vendrá a la cena junto con su familia. Además, recuerda que le contaste lo que planeábamos hacer —rió enternecida.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que con Vegeta no puedo tener secretos... —se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta del termino que había usado su madre —¡Mamá, Vegeta no es mi novio! —chilló escandalizada, ocultó su dije dentro de su polivestido lila que tenía un estampado de su nombre encima y observó por la ventanilla, evitando que su madre notase su sonrojo.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Porqué no descansas hasta que lleguemos? Aún nos falta recorrer un buen tramo, te despertaré cuando estemos cerca —Bulma asintió bostezando y se recostó en su asiento. El viaje continuó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

El auto se estacionó en un lugar alejado de la entrada del mercadillo. Con todas las ventanillas cerradas, los ocupantes salieron fuera de este para proseguir a pie. El hombre mayor ajusto su chalina negra dejando los dos extremos colgando a su espalda. Sacudió su chaqueta jean y con sus manos atrás, acomodó ligeramente el arma que tenía dentro de sus pantalones negros y lo volvió a cubrir con su polo verde. Vio como su hijo estiraba sus brazos, desperezándose.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el pequeño. Yamcha metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y caminó colocándose frente al mayor.

—Ahora te encargarás de comprar nuestros alimentos —Magno sacó dos billetes de su chaqueta y se los entregó junto a la llave pequeña del portaequipaje —Yamcha, procura que sea lo necesario para durarnos un par de días. Metes todo en el auto y me esperas aquí cuando termines. Al pequeño no le agradó la idea de esperar.

—Bien, pero me compraré unas galletas... —se alejó después de aquello.

Magno lo vio caminar hasta la entrada del mercadillo y adentrarse después.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

El radiante vehículo amarillo resaltaba en el aparcamiento del pueblo donde el movimiento se veía por todos lados. Dentro del auto, las ocupantes observaban entusiasmadas el lugar y la gente. Tanto lugareños como visitantes regulares caminaban en dirección al mercadillo de frutas, que ya se encontraba abierto.

—Ponte tu gorrita, Bulma —la menor le hizo caso quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, e internándose a la parte trasera, abrió su mochilita roja y sacó el sombrero que ocultaría su brillante cabellera. Cuando salieran del auto no serían la esposa del científico fundador de la conocida internacionalmente Corporación Cápsula, ni la futura sucesora de este. Solo serían cualquier otra madre e hija yendo de compras. Otro de los beneficios de visitar aquel pueblo, era que debido a lo alejado que estaba, no corrían el riesgo de que las reconocieran.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

Un anciano se encontraba recorriendo el bosque ubicado en la montaña Paoz, a su lado un pequeño jugueteaba riendo distraído con lo que veía. El hombre mayor decidió descansar un momento, aun tenían que caminar un largo tramo, por lo que debía apresurarse si no quería que le cogiera la lluvia antes de llegar a su hogar. Se sentó en una roca mientras veía al pequeño corretear, siempre pendiente de que no se alejara demasiado. Unos minutos después, el sonido de un trueno se extendió por el lugar. El anciano alzó su vista al cielo y viendo la negrura en las nubes, decidió que era momento de partir.

—Vamos, Gokú. Regresemos a casa.

El niño de cuatro años corrió divertido en dirección opuesta ante el llamado, esperando que su abuelito lo atrape, pero a unos metros termino tropezando con un bulto en el suelo.

—¡Abuelito! —lloró mientras se sentaba sobando su rodillita, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

El mayor corrió hacia él y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a una niña de cabellos turquesa, inconsciente en el suelo. Tomándolo de sus bracitos, puso de pie al niño y le pidió calmarse mientras revisaba a la pequeña.

—¿Cómo las personas pueden ser capaces de abandonar a sus hijos? —preguntó para sí con tristeza, dándole una significativa mirada al niño a su lado, que miraba con curiosidad a la niña tendida en la hierba.

—¿Qué es eso abuelito? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—No es _eso_ , Gokú. Ella es una niña, y parece que está herida… llevémosla a casa.

—¿Ella vivirá con nosotros, abuelito? ¿y si se come toda mi comida? —preguntó preocupado con un puchero en su carita.

—Ella no se comerá tu comida… —revisó con su vista el cuerpo de la menor en busca de cualquier daño considerable, notando que tenía sangre seca en la cabeza y algunos rasguños. Antes de preguntarse cómo había podido obtener tales golpes, el sonido de otro trueno mucho más fuerte que el anterior, se expandió con fuerza. Tomó a su Gokú colocándolo a su espalda, lo rodeó con una colcha atándola a su cintura, y cargando en brazos a la pequeña, partió con dirección a su hogar.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 ** _Hace unos instantes_**

Dentro un humeante vehículo que amenazaba con encenderse en cualquier momento, el cuerpo de la única ocupante despertaba adolorido. Las bolsas con variedades de frutas estaban aplastadas y desperdigadas tanto en el interior como los alrededores.

—Bulma… —gimió la mujer de cabellos dorados, llamando a su niña —cariño, por favor dime que estás bien —pidió con voz temerosa, mientras tanteaba a ciegas el lugar del acompañante, encontrando sin éxito a su hija.

—¡Bulma, hija!

El sonido del trueno que retumbó en el cielo se intensificó con la explosión. Media hora después, la lluvia se encargaría de apagar el fuego dejando restos chamusqueados de lo que había sido un radiante vehículo; y horas después, una hermosa niña despertaría en compañía de un anciano y su nieto, sin recuerdos de sus ocho años de vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Esta idea ha estado detrás de mi estos últimos días, por eso no he podido resistirme a escribirla. Denle la bienvenida a mi personaje OC, el padre de Yamcha "Magno", me gustó como quedó. A medida que avancen los capítulos se sabrá lo que pasó en el lapso de tiempo anterior al accidente, les invito a compartirme sus apreciaciones c:_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Sayonara!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Caprichosa

**_Días antes_**

Luego de pasar la tarde jugando con su única amiga; o mejor dicho, luego de haberle servido como transporte tras retarlo a llevarla a caballito y rodear ambas casas, Vegeta estaba agotado. Al principio se había negado a su pedido, pero cuando ella había puesto en duda su fuerza, tuvo que responder a aquella ofensa. Luego de llevarla de regreso al árbol y decirle que viera como sí tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacer aquello, ella se había reído diciéndole: _Oh, claro que puedes, ya lo comprobé._

Había caído en su trampa.

Ambos se sentaron al pie del árbol que compartían sus residencias. El árbol de cerezo había crecido justo en medio de la extensión frontal de ambas casas. La familia Brief que había sido la primera en vivir allí, había decidido cuidar de aquel hermoso árbol, y cuando se enteraron de que la casa de al lado (que llevaba tiempo en venta) había sido ocupada, los padres de familia se habían acercado al hogar para compartirles su idea de seguir cuidando entre ambos del árbol de cerezo. El doctor Brief se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con que el nuevo vecino era nada más y nada menos que su socio, quien tras su divorcio se había mudado junto a su hijo mayor más cerca de la corporación (quedaba frente a ambas casas, ocupaba toda una cuadra). La noticia fue bien recibida, y aquello solo hizo que ambos socios confraternizaran más aún. Al igual que sus hijos, quienes una tarde como aquella se conocieron frente a aquel hermoso árbol.

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a vivir junto a mi madre y hermano —habló el niño de 9 años.

—¡¿Qué?! —la pequeña lo miró tratando de ver si le estaba jugando una broma, pero por su seriedad dedujo que debía ser cierto —No puede ser, ¡¿te está mandando lejos?! —el mayor hizo una mueca ante su chillido.

—No grites cuando estoy a un lado tuyo, niña —ella lo miró con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, queriendo que le respondiera —Y no, mi padre me está dando a elegir si quiero seguir viviendo aquí o ir con ellos —Bulma suspiró aliviada, y miró a su amigo sonriendo.

—Uff, que bueno, entonces no hay de que preocuparnos.

—Yo no he dicho que me quedaría...— continuó él. La expresión de la peliturqueza mutó nuevamente.

—¡No puedes! Si te vas, ¿quien me llevará a caballito? —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y se reprochó por soltar aquella tontería.

—Si estas tratando de convencerme de quedarme aquí, déjame decirte que no haces un buen trabajo, niña.

—Quiero decir, no puedes irte porque estaré sola y no tendré nadie con quien jugar... —Vegeta la cortó.

—Las clases empezaran pronto, harás nuevos amigos allí.

—Pero yo ya te tengo a ti, mi mejor amigo. No necesito a nadie más. Eso no va a cambiar nunca —se puso a pensar en una manera de que él aceptara quedarse.

—Tonta, no te digo que me reemplaces, pero harás amigas en la escuela, así que sola no estarás.

—¡Claro! Eso es —ni siquiera lo había escuchado —No puedes irte porque aún debo probarte lo inteligente que soy. Seré la mejor estudiante del curso, incluso mejor que tú —él la miró arqueando una ceja.

—Sigue soñando, niña. Yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú.

—Entonces, ¿porqué no te quedas para demostrármelo? —retó, como siempre hacía con él cada que quería que hiciera algo —¿O acaso me estas mintiendo y te irás porque sabes que perderás? —viendo como Vegeta fruncía el ceño, ya podía saborear su victoria.

—Bien, me quedaré y verás que soy mucho más listo que tú, Bulma Brief —aceptó.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Vegeta sabía que nuevamente había caído en su trampa, pero esta vez, la sensación de haber perdido no estaba. Ella le había dado la excusa que necesitaba para quedarse, porque su razón ya la sabía desde un inicio. Su razón estaba a su lado, literalmente.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Bulma balbuceó entre sueños por unos minutos antes de abrir perezosamente sus ojos. Gokú reaccionando le acercó un vaso de agua justo como le había indicado que hiciera su abuelito, en caso la niña despertara mientras él estuviera fuera.

—Tienes que sentarte, Bulma —indicó ayudándola.

—¿Bulma? —aun adolorida, se irguió lo suficiente para poder beber con comodidad. Estaba sedienta, confundida y le dolía la cabeza.

Gokú volvió a colocar el vaso en la mesita de al lado. —Si, Bulma. Ese es tu nombre, aunque es muy raro —la pequeña solo lo observó con fijeza intentando reconocerlo, sin éxito.

—¿Quien eres tú, niño? —preguntó soñolienta. El de peinado de palmera puso una expresión alegre en su carita, respondiendo entusiasmado.

—¡Yo soy tu hermano Gokú! Abuelito salió a conseguir unos remedios, pero ya no tarda —miró titubeante en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi hermano pequeño? —siguió cuestionando la de cabellos turquesa. Escuchar aquello le había calmado un poco, extrañamente no podía recordar nada con claridad. Pero según su hermano, su abuelo llegaría pronto.

—Sí, Bulma —asintió satisfecho. Viendo como la niña cerraba nuevamente sus ojos, le dijo suavemente —No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré hasta entonces.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña se extendió, y con la seguridad de que estaba a salvo, se entregó nuevamente al descanso no sin antes decir —Gracias, Gokú.

Bulma fue recuperándose de sus heridas externas, pero solo hasta allí llegaba su recuperación. Cuando el abuelo Gohan regresó a la cabaña donde vivía; junto con los remedios que había preparado gracias a los vegetales de su huerto, se encontró una tierna postal en el cuarto donde descansaba la nueva integrante de la familia. Su pequeño Gokú estaba acostado junto a la niña envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, al parecer también le había entrado el sueño y para no dejar de cuidarla, había decidido acostarse a su lado.

Gohan se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tocó la frente de Bulma para saber si tenia fiebre. Cuando vio que no era así, retiró su mano y notó unos ojos azules que lo veían con curiosidad.

—¿Eres mi abuelito?

—¿No recuerdas nada, pequeña? —preguntó con una expresión triste en el rostro —¿Cómo te diste aquel golpe en la cabeza?

—Me duele cuando intento recordar, así que dejé de hacerlo... —respondió con una expresión cansada —Ese niño, Gokú, él dijo que era mi hermano y que nuestro abuelo vendría pronto, ¿Es usted, cierto? —preguntó esperanzada. Ya se sentía bastante mal con no poder recordar su vida como para soportar el saberse sola y desamparada.

—¿Gokú, te dijo eso? —la niña se limitó a asentir despacio. Y a Gohan se le renovó la decisión de mantener a la pequeña como una más de la familia, por lo que aceptó sin problema —Así es, pequeña. Nosotros somos tu familia. Es humilde nuestra vida aquí, estamos alejados de la ciudad y el único pueblo se encuentra al lado opuesto del bosque. Pero sola nunca estarás, Gokú y yo cuidaremos de ti hasta que te recuperes, no importa si recuerdas el pasado o no, yo me encargaré de velar por tu bienestar y el de tu hermano. Bienvenida a la montaña Paoz, Son Bulma.

La niña hipó intentando contener su llanto, pero unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojitos azules. —Gracias, abuelito. Por estar conmigo, gracias.

—No tienes porqué agradecerme, pequeña —se levantó de la cama —Ahora descansa, tu cuerpo aun necesita reposo —caminó sin prisa hacia la puerta —Yo iré a preparar la cena, pronto descubrirás lo glotón que es ese pequeño que tienes al lado —Bulma río brevemente con el comentario, sus ojos aun acuosos siguieron al anciano, quien dirigiéndole una última mirada a los niños acostados, se retiró del cuarto.

Bulma se sintió nostálgica cuando el color amarillo se coló por la ventana en forma de mariposa. Le molestaba aquella sensación porque sentía que había perdido algo muy importante, pero no sabía con seguridad qué era. Las ganas de llorar la invadieron nuevamente, y antes de sucumbir al llanto; inconscientemente, su mano derecha fue a parar hacia su cuello atrapando sin esperar la cadenita con el dije más bonito del mundo. De sus ojos se esfumaron todo rastro de lágrimas cuando lo vio. Sonrió con cariño a la esférica pieza, sintiendo que no todo estaba perdido. Empezaría de nuevo, con o sin recuerdos, debía continuar su vida sin miedo porque como su abuelito había dicho, sola no estaba. Y le dio toda la razón, ella aún tenía a su familia consigo.

Tenía a sus dos estrellas rojas en el mundo.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Vegeta esperó a su padre antes de irse a dormir, le había dicho que tenía que hablar urgente con él. Ese día particularmente había estado aburrido, no había tenido ganas de hacer nada, como lo diría Bulma, el día estaba triste. Pensó en buscarla, pero ya había anochecido. Además, ella también pudo haberlo buscado ayer y decirle que la cena para el cumpleaños del doctor se había cancelado. Daba igual, ya le preguntaría mañana.

Pasó una hora más antes que viera el auto de su padre estacionarse frente a la casa. Vegeta padre lucía una expresión cansada en su rostro, aflojó la corbata y tiró el saco negro a un lado del sillón antes de sentarse en el mismo.

—Ya era hora, ¿porqué sales tan tarde de la corporación, padre? Un poco más y me metía a dormir —reprochó el pequeño de cabello en forma de flama.

—Toma asiento, Vegeta. Debo comunicarte algo importante —pidió calmado, frotándose las sienes. Vegeta padre sabía que lo que estaba por comunicarle a su hijo le disgustaría enormemente, pero debía tomar esas medidas para que él no se enterara de la desaparición de la pequeña Brief.

—¿Estás deshaciéndote de mi? —preguntó enojado —¿Acaso te arrepentiste y ya no quieres cargar conmigo? ¿Es eso? —se sentía traicionado luego de escuchar a su padre.

—Solo necesito arreglar unas cosas durante este tiempo. No quiero que estés solo en casa, así que te enviaré al extranjero a que vivas con tu madre y hermano mientras tanto.

—No me importa estar solo, padre. Podría buscar a Bulma o estudiar para cuando entre en la escuela; además, te dije que me interesaba inscribirme a una escuela de artes marciales antigua de la que había escuchado, aún no la he buscado, pero puedo ocupar mi tiempo en eso.

—Empaca tus cosas, Vegeta. Sales mañana a primera hora —ordenó dando por terminada la conversación. Vegeta lo miró ceñudo y se dirigió a la escalera, pero se detuvo un momento cuando lo escuchó hablar nuevamente.

—Cuando todo se haya arreglado, iré por ti, hijo... —el pequeño subió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas. Pensó en llamar a casa de Bulma para decirle lo de su viaje, pero imaginaba que ella tampoco lo tomaría bien por haber roto su promesa. Aunque aquello estaba fuera de sus manos. Decidió que le hablaría cuando estuviera en casa de su madre. Aunque no se lo admitiera a ella, disfrutaba de su compañía. Se divertía sacándola de quicio, sus exploraciones, las comidas (que eran siempre preparadas por la madre de Bulma); y no se espantaba cuando estaba de mal humor como normalmente ocurría con otros niños (luego descubrió que era porque ella igualmente espantaba con su carácter). Bulma era su única amiga, por ello le molestaba la idea de saber que no la vería en un tiempo.

Un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Una niña huía de su humilde casa dejando atrás a su alcohólico padre dormido. Con una mochila a sus espaldas, la pequeña avanzó hasta la calle principal a la espera del bus que la alejaría de aquella inmunda residencia donde pasó sus cortos 8 años de vida, soportando maltratos y sirviendo a su padre. Grabado se quedaría el recuerdo de aquella noche que la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. Había sucedido en una de las cotidianas tomaderas grupales que organizaba su padre, casi había sido atacada por un amigo de él que se había quedado hasta el final de la noche, cuando su padre ya había caído dormido en medio de la sala y los demás se habían ido. El susto que se llevó en la cocina cuando bajaba por un vaso de agua, fue enorme al verlo; y presintiendo que algo andaba mal, había corrido de regreso a penas lo vio avanzar hacia su dirección. Por un momento pensó que la atraparía, pero su rapidez y tamaño le sirvió para poder llegar a encerrarse en su cuarto; y deduciendo que el extraño no ingresaría por la fuerza temiendo alertar a su progenitor, se quedó allí llorando del miedo. Cuando apenas amanecía, corrió con lágrimas a contarle a su resaqueado padre lo sucedido, pero todo lo que recibió fue una cachetada. Aquello fue como si le tirasen un baldazo de agua helada, supo entonces que no tenia nadie en quien confiar salvo ella misma. Y no creyó tener tanta suerte si aquel tipo decidía intentar su ataque nuevamente. Esperó hasta ver a su padre entrar a su habitación para continuar su descanso antes de subir a su cuarto y coger la única mochila que tenía, colocando dentro un cambio de ropa y dos paquetes de galletas que había en la alacena. Regresó por el cuarto de su padre y hurgo lentamente en sus bolsillos. Teniendo lo que le pareció dinero suficiente, se había colocado una sudadera gris con la capucha puesta, y había salido de la casa para nunca más volver.

Se iría lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre, y cuando el autobús la llevara a la ultima estación, buscaría un lugar donde quedarse. Maron odiaba el lugar en el que le había tocado nacer, odiaba no tener a nadie que le diera fuerzas ni esperanzas para salir adelante, pero ya le había quedado claro que si uno quería sobresalir, debía hacerlo por sus propios medios cueste lo que cueste. Ella ya había pasado por mucho, ahora si se veía en la necesidad de robar, robaría. Con su padre lo había demostrado. Si debía mentir para su beneficio, no dudaría en inventar cualquier artimaña para vivir por primera vez como una persona feliz y obtener todo lo que deseara.

Un bache en el camino la sacó de su reflexión, la pequeña que se hallaba en el ultimo asiento del bus, estaba nerviosa por la nueva vida que empezaría, tenia claro que si quería comenzar en otro lugar, su identidad debía ser distinta. Ya se le ocurriría un buen nombre en el momento, se encogió de hombros. La pantalla que se hallaba suspendida en el techo del bus y a la vista de todos, se encendió repentinamente capturando la atención de los pocos viajeros, incluyéndola.

 _¡Noticia del momento! El conocido científico fundador y director general de la Corporación Cápsula, está pasando por terribles momentos luego de que un efectivo policial hallara el cuerpo calcinado de su esposa dentro del vehículo en el que viajaba. El doctor había reportado la desaparición tanto de su esposa como hija cuando hace dos días no regresaron a su hogar tras partir a tempranas horas con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, donde fue que el día de ayer finalmente se halló el vehículo calcinado en un sector del bosque natural ubicado en la montaña Paoz. Lamentablemente, no se sabe nada de la niña, ni se han podido hallar huellas debido a que la explosión del vehículo borró cualquier evidencia que hubiera podido hallarse. Y mientras las investigaciones siguen realizándose, se han organizado varias búsquedas por la zona y sus alrededores, pero debido a la extención de la montaña y el peligro que hay en esta, se ha dificultado el poder ampliar el terreno recorrido. Comunicamos esto a la población para que se mantenga alerta y puedan ayudar a dar con el paradero de esta niña de tan solo 8 años. Su cabello tiene una peculiar coloración por lo que no será difícil identificarla. Y con la imagen de la pequeña Bulma Brief, finalizamos estas noticias matutinas a la espera de que su padre pueda reunirse pronto con ella._

En la pantalla se mostró por un minuto la imagen de la pequeña Bulma vestida con una bata blanca de laboratorio en lo que parecía ser su taller personal, cargando a un pequeño gatito negro.

A Maron le invadió un sentimiento de empatía a medida que escuchaba al reportero, pero lo desechó rápidamente, imaginaba que debía ser el karma quien actuaba ahora mismo. De seguro esa mimada niña estaba pagando toda aquella cómoda vida que estuvo llevando durante años al lado de sus dos padres. Por que una tragedia así, no era para nada común.

—Bulma, ¿eh? Qué nombre tan extraño... —murmuró para sí, con la mirada pensativa —ojalá nunca den contigo, niña. Al menos así sentiré que en el universo hay un poco de equilibrio —miró a la ventanilla, ignorando los murmullos de los otros viajeros que se mostraban afligidos tras la noticia. Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio sintiéndose agotada, con la esperanza de que su petición sea escuchada cerró sus ojos y deseó que por primera vez, las cosas resultaran bien para ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Esta será la última actualización hasta que termine mi semana de evaluaciones, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como leyeron, el padre de Vegui decidirá ocultarle la desgracia a su hijo, sabe el cariño que le tiene a su amiga, por eso prefiere mandarlo lejos hasta que puedan encontrarla. Pero, ¿cuando será eso? ¿Vegeta hijo se llegará a enterar de lo sucedido?_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Sayonara!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Él

No pudo dormir bien debido a la noticia de su próxima partida, no demoró mucho haciendo su maleta puesto que había empacado solo lo que creyó necesario para unos días. Aún guardaba esperanzas de que su padre lo mandara de regreso pronto, por lo que no creyó necesitar llevar mucho equipaje. A tempranas horas del día siguiente, el sonido de un claxon lo despertó, supuso que ese sería el auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Aún no se sentía listo para hablar con su padre, por lo que se metió sin más demora a la ducha para terminar de vestirse pronto.

Vegeta no había esperado que su padre lo llevara a embarcar el avión, y así fue. Cuando salió de casa solo se encontró al trabajador de confianza de su padre, Nappa, de pie a un lado del auto, que cuando lo vio salir de su hogar, en silencio le ayudó a guardar su equipaje en el maletero. Un momento antes de subir al auto, miró hacia la casa de su amiga. La expresión de enojo que había mantenido desde el día anterior cambió por una de tristeza, ni siquiera se había ido y ya la extrañaba, ¿era eso posible? Tal vez debía llamarla, gritarle que se despertara para que lo despida como mejor amiga que era, o pedirle que lo dejaran quedarse con ellos.

Pero todas esas ideas se quedaron en el "Tal vez".

—Debemos irnos ya, joven Vegeta.

—Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo —el pequeño con cabello en forma de flama subió a la parte trasera del auto y Nappa arrancó. A medida que el vehículo se alejaba, Vegeta no puedo contener sus ganas y miró atrás. El árbol de cerezo llamó su atención, y de pronto le pareció verse a sí mismo años atrás, ayudando a una pequeña peliturqueza a bajar de aquel árbol por temor a que cayera.

Volteó su vista cuando aquella imagen desapareció al girar en una calle, y el resto del viaje hasta el aeropuerto se lo pasó recostado en el asiento, mirando por la ventanilla.

Nappa se encargó de que embarcara sin contratiempos, no hubo mucho por hacer puesto que imaginaba que su padre había dejado todo listo con anticipación. El viaje en avión fue tedioso, era la primera vez que viajaba solo, pero le fue fácil ubicarse. El vuelo duró ocho horas, y para cuando llegó el momento del aterrizaje, el pequeño Vegeta se lo agradeció a Kami porque no se sentía capaz de soportar otro minuto más dentro. Luego de recoger su maleta, avanzó entre la multitud hasta la sala de llegada. Ver a Kala esperándolo no lo sorprendió, su madre se veía igual de hermosa que siempre, su cabello lacio lo había recortado un poco más abajo de los hombros, pero seguía igual de oscuro que cuando se fue, y aún mantenía esa sonrisa que tenía reservada para él; quien sí lo sorprendió fue su hermano menor, había crecido mucho. Aunque no lo suficiente para pasarlo.

—¡Hermano! —llamó eufórico el menor corriendo a darle el alcance, estaba feliz de verlo.

—Has crecido, Tarble —dijo él, a modo de saludo.

—Aunque no tanto como tú, hermano —sonrió.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, Vegeta? —preguntó Kala con una sonrisa vacilante, conteniendo las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Aquellos meses desde la cena ultima cena navideña los había sentido eternos, siempre lo eran cada que uno de sus hijos se alejaba de su lado.

—En serio, ¿eso importa? —respondió Vegeta, agriamente. Evitó entablar una conversación con su madre que comprendiéndolo permaneció atrás callada, por lo que Vegeta siguió avanzando hasta la salida junto a Tarble que lo acompañaba a un lado.

—No sabes lo feliz que me puse de saber que te quedarías con nosotros, mamá y yo hemos estado arreglando tu habitación para que estés cómodo, también dijo que podemos salir a jugar todos al... —Vegeta lo interrumpió.

—Solo será por poco tiempo, Tarble, no te emociones tanto —habló dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su madre, pero cuando notó la mirada triste en la cara de su hermano menor, continuó —Igual podremos jugar así que quita esa cara, tonto.

Kala se limitó a ver su intercambio, esperando como cada día, que el rencor de su hijo hacia ella se acabase.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Vegeta ya había perdido las esperanzas de entablar una conversación con Bulma. Cada que intentaba comunicarse con la casa de los Brief, nadie contestaba. Y cuando decidió hacerlo con la corporación cápsula, se dio con la sorpresa de que las líneas estaban saturadas por tiempo indefinido. La sorpresa dio paso al enojo, toda aquella situación lo empezaba a desesperar. Quería hablarle a su padre para que lo llevara de regreso, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a esperar. Esperar a que su padre cumpliera lo que debía hacer y así poder llevarlo de regreso a _West City_. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero empezaba a creer que algo había sucedido, algo malo. Esperaba estar equivocado.

—¿Siguen sin contestar? —preguntó de repente su hermano, sorprendiéndolo. Vegeta solo se limitó a colgar el teléfono enojado y caminar con dirección a las escaleras para ir a su habitación —Deberías hablarle a papá —sugirió el menor abatido por el silencio de su hermano.

Vegeta se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y se giró hacia él ante su sugerencia —¿Porque lo dices, Tarble? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Tarble respondió con una expresión alegre al saber que su hermano estaba interesado en lo que tenía que decir y subió hasta estar a su lado. —Bueno, hace unos días papá llamó y estuvo hablando con mamá mucho tiempo.

Aquello llenó al mayor de curiosidad, su madre le había dicho que su padre no se había comunicado hasta el momento con ellos, ¿entonces le había mentido? ¿porqué? —¿Sabes de qué hablaron? —preguntó interesado, mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la segunda planta.

El menor a su lado negó con la cabeza, y como si de pronto recordara algo, habló suavemente. —Aunque... cuando mamá colgó, su cara estaba triste.

Vegeta se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta abierta de su habitación, seguramente su padre le había dicho a su madre para que él se quedara con ellos de manera definitiva. Era tan cobarde que ni siquiera había podido comunicárselo primero. Para él no valía nada su opinión. Entonces esa noche, ¿en verdad su padre había estado deshaciéndose de él? Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de tristeza. Le dolía saber que su padre no lo quería consigo.

La infidelidad de su madre había sido el detonante de la separación de su familia, y desde un principio le pareció que lo correcto sería estar al lado de su padre, por ello había querido vivir con él y juntos se mudaron. Su hermano siendo un año menor que él, solo pudo quedarse con ella. Y ahora, ¿de nada había servido su elección? Aún le guardaba rencor a su madre por lo sucedido, y no creía poder sentirse cómodo viviendo nuevamente con ella. Ya no tenía un hogar, en _West City_ pudo reconstruir lo que sintió que había perdido, y Bulma había sido parte fundamental de aquello. Pero ahora, nuevamente todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, y no tenía a su amiga al lado para ayudarlo.

Vegeta terminó de entrar a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Tarble se quedó un momento parpadeando sorprendido; y soltando un suspiro de resignación, se giró por el pasillo para caminar hasta su cuarto. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano, pero con su carácter era difícil. Se detuvo un momento cuando oyó la puerta a su espalda abrirse.

—Si vuelve a llamar, avísame lo que oigas, Tarble —pidió al menor, quien asintió varias veces sonriente. Vegeta le regaló una tenue sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar.

Tarble caminó con renovados ánimos hacia su cuarto pensando que mientras su hermano se quedara viviendo allí, él le ayudaría en lo que necesitara. Se detuvo de pronto cuando recordó que también había oído mencionar de su madre el nombre de una tal Bulma, miró titubeante hacia la habitación de su hermano preguntándose si debía comentarle aquello, pero con un encogimiento de hombros le restó importancia y siguió caminando sin saber el cambio que hubiera causado de no haber vacilado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _No tengo perdon x.x Lamento mucho por todos los que siguen esta historia, no pensé que me llevaría tanto la actualización, rezo por que la siguiente no sea igual._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _¡Sayonara!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
